


Strange Things Happen Everyday, Trust Me

by nsam85



Series: Axl and Blaine's Sexisodes [3]
Category: Glee, Real Person Fiction, The Middle
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Foreskin Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Role-Playing Game, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've taken taken Axl Heck and Blaine Anderson from my "Axl Gleese" Middle/Glee crossover story and decided to have them meet hot young stars around the country, and seduce them.  This one features Axl and Blaine get it on with Taylor Lautner.</p>
<p> Eventually, I'll get around to using these stars...Logan Lerman Zac Efron Alexander Ludwig Josh Hutcherson Robbie Amell Stephen Amell James Maslow Carlos Peña Jr. Logan Henderson Kendall Schmidt William Moseley Taylor Lautner Max Theriot Nick Jonas Garrett Clayton Ross Lynch Nick Robinson, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Things Happen Everyday, Trust Me

                “Do you really think he’ll answer our question?” he asked Cooper.

                “Well I’m not certain, but most likely. I mean,” Cooper smiled down at Axl and him, “With so many rumors about him playing for the other team, there has to be some truth behind it. Look at Wentworth Miller, he denied for years he was gay, but he finally came out a couple years ago. I’ve just been waiting for others to follow his example. I’ve only spoken to Taylor once in person. He gave off a major gay vibe, even more so than Wentworth. I mentioned to him I had an openly gay younger brother, and he seemed interested. He gave me his number if for any reason you happened to come visit me out here in California.”

                “Well, Blaine’s not available to date. He’s mine.” Axl told Cooper, reaching out and pulling him close to his body.

                “I know that. But since you two were actually able to fool around Robbie and Stephen, I’m sure you can find a way to entice Mr. Lautner into having some fun. Just text him and tell him who you are, and that you want to fool around. Here,” he said, walking up to them and pulling out his cell phone.

                Getting the picture, Axl and Blaine stood side by side. Cooper gave them a look that clearly told them to show off their attributes. Nodding, Axl reached down and actually held Blaine cock through his pants. Cooper’s face broke into a smile as there was a click. Blaine shook his head and sat down on the couch while Axl joined him, flopping down on his back, and his head in Blaine’s lap. Reaching down, Blaine caressed his face and let his hand drop to Axl’s chest. Smirking, Cooper pressed send and walked out onto his balcony overlooking the large swimming pool below his apartment. Less than five minutes later, Blaine felt his phone in his pocket vibrate. Axl’s eyes were closed, but a broad smile began to spread across his face. Pushing himself onto his elbows, Axl reached down and around into his pocket and pulled out the phone. Opening it, Axl flipped through to the message. Glancing down, he read the line easily.

                “You’re Cooper’s brother…right? He told me you’re not free to date anyone, but he mentioned you wouldn’t mind fooling around? It’s been a while since I last messed with another person. Do you two want to….I mean… NO CAMEERAS or anything at all. I’ve already got the majority of the media going around and telling everyone that I’m gay, so this has to be discreet dude. I’ll come to you…..have you two done this often?” he read.

                “Paranoid…isn’t he?” Axl chuckled, but he looked as excited as he did when they messed around with Logan a ways back.

                “Oh well, that’s to be expected. What do you think? Should we ask him over?” Blaine leaned down, patting his chest.

                “Why do you ask that? You know perfectly well what I want. I wonder what he’s packing….bet he’s huge.” Axl pondered aloud, reaching down and rubbing his crotch.

                Pursing his lips, he lifted the phone and told him they were in. He had only put the phone down for around twenty seconds before he chimed again. Blaine chuckled and patted Axl’s chest. Sitting up, Axl looked thrilled.

                “Do you know how many strange slash stories there are involving him and that British dude?” he said, turning to look at him.

                “I didn’t know you read slash fiction. What do you mean by strange?” he asked, but had a feeling what it was going to be.

                Axl didn’t anything, his face turned a dark shade of pink. He mumbled something so quietly, Blaine couldn’t hear it. Raising an eyebrow, he waited as Axl finally met his eyes.

                “Well….his character and the dudes character got it on quite often.” He said.

                “Well, that’s not strange at all…” he smiled mockingly.

                “When they got together…..Taylor’s character was still in wolf form when they….” His voice tailed off, looking too embarrassed to go on.

                “You mean like zoo porn crap.” He teased.

                “Dude…..it’s sick! The ball thing would get stuck inside….and he couldn’t get it out until it went down. It’s sick…but…” he dropped off, not able to go on.

                “Let’s not bring that up…he should be over here soon.” He said, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

                Relaxing, Axl laid back and looked up at the ceiling fan spin above his head. Chuckling, he patted him and the chest and rose. Noticing Cooper was still standing on the balcony, he made his way outside and looked down at the artificial pond. Smiling, he glanced over at Blaine.

                “So, I’m guessing he’s on his way over? He said, raising an eyebrow.

                “Yea…” he paused, then went on. “I didn’t tell him how to get here though” he said

                “He texted me just a minute ago, asking himself. I’m gunna head out for a while though, I’ll bring something back for dinner. Have fun, and try not to destroy the place.” He said, walking with him back inside.

                Cooper exited the apartment, but left the door open. Hearing him greet someone, they both looked at each other with excitement. There was a knock, then a figure stepped into the doorway. Just from the outline, Blaine could tell he was muscled. Though he couldn’t see his face, he could make out the faintest line that was a smile. He turned back around and called something to Cooper. When he told him, he took a step further, and the sun finally shown across his face. Blaine felt his cock go hard. Axl gripped his hand, looking up and meeting his eye. Turning back around, he strolled through the door, then closed it.

                After a brief moment of silence, he walked up to them. Smiling, Taylor looked down at them both. Axl’s hand shot out and made Blaine jump. Taylor also jerked away, but halted as Axl’s hand rest on his crotch. Looking down at Axl, Blaine smirked at the look he had across his face. None of them talked at first, but Axl moved to stand. Blaine began to rise as well, but a hand dropped onto his chest. Standing side by side, they both about the same height. Biting his lip, Blaine met Taylor’s eyes.

                “Umm….can you stand like a few feet away and pull off your shirt, then unbutton you’re pants. Pull them halfway down, but don’t pull your b—“he said but was cut off as Taylor chuckled and backed away.

                “Strange things happen every day, trust me.” He quoted, pulling his shirt off.

                Blaine chuckled, but Axl looked confused. Taylor looked over at him, studying his face.

                “He hasn’t seen any of the Twilight movies.” Blaine told Taylor, then looked at Axl. “Close to the beginning of Breaking Dawn, Part 2, Jacob meets Bella’s father out in the forest, planning to explain what they all are. Jacob stood as he is right now, but when he got down to that,” he gestured, pointing at how his pants were pulled down just below his crotch, exposing his boxers, “Her father looked on edge, clearly afraid Jacob was about to….well...you know. Then he changes into his werewolf form.” He explained, watching Axl’s confusion transform into understanding.

                “Sorry….” He looked at Taylor, “Continue.”

                Laughing, he nodded, but kept his boxers on. Blaine looked at his crotch, expecting to see Taylor’s wood creating a huge tent, but there wasn’t one there. Blaine figured that Taylor was so used to sex he could actually control his ability to become aroused.  But Taylor looked away and glanced at the floor awkwardly, as if embarrassed. Axl cleared his throat and walked over. Gripping Taylor’s muscled arm, he pulled him along and stood next to Blaine. Axl disappeared behind Taylor, as he stepped closer. Chuckling, he glanced back, brushing his hand across his back and shuffling his feet a bit.

                “Your hair tickles.” He said, voice deepening.

                Gently, Axl pushed Taylor down onto the couch until he was lying on top of Blaine. Staring up, he looked deep into Taylor’s eyes. His nose was rounded than Blaine’s, he discovered as he lowered himself down. He leaned in, but paused and looked back up at Axl. Raising his eyebrows, he waited for Taylor to say thing. After a moment he took a breath.

                “Can I kiss your boyfriend?” Taylor asked Axl shyly.

                Smiling softly, Axl nodded. Dropping to his knees, Axl placed a hand to the back of Taylors head, and pushed his face down to meet his own. There was a slight hesitation, then their lips met. Moaning into the kiss, the stars tongue asked for entry into his mouth. His kiss turned into a smile before they opened for him. Tasting something sweet, he pressed his own tongue to the side, giving him better access. Taylor moaned as he gently pushed his hips down onto Blaine’s. With a grunt, he ground into him hard. Gasping, Blaine thrusted upward as he felt their dicks meet. From Taylor there was a slight unease about him. Blaine knew why at once. It seemed the star wasn’t exactly hung at all. Wanting to let him know that didn’t bother him, he pulled back and gave him a reassuring smile. Looking relieved, his manner softened.

                “Blaine told me he wants you to fuck him hard.” Axl whispered so faintly into Taylor ear, Blaine could barely hear it.

                Looking up, Taylor gave Axl a measured glance, before looked back down at Blaine. Tilting his head to the side, he wanted to confirm this statement. Though the line was completely untrue, he had no problem expressing his need to have it done.

                “Unzip Axl’s pants, look how hard he is Taylor.” Blaine whispered, reaching out and pressing his hand onto Axl’s crotch.

                Blaine took Taylor’s hand into his own and placed it over the zipper. Smiling, Taylor squeezed Axl’s bulge hard enough for Axl to thrust into his palm. His hands were slightly larger than his or Axl’s, so it seemed he couldn’t get a good grip on the zipper. Though, that might have been because the bulge in his crotch was straining the fabric. Still, after a couple of tries, he was finally able to pull it down. Axl’s hard cock fell right into Taylor’s palm. Automatically, he wrapped his fingers around the shaft and gave it a couple of tugs. His fingers traced the line all the way to the base. Halting, his fingers bent like they were a spider, and scratched at the thick patch pubes growing in his groin.

                “I love the natural look. Mine’s the same.” He said proudly.

                He sat up so quickly, it took Axl and himself back as they looked at him. Without any further hesitation, the actor yanked his boxers down to his thighs. Blaine looked at what he was packing. A thick black patch of pubic hair covered the entire region, blending into his dark complexion perfectly. The length was at most five and a half inches, though, it might be a bit more. The fact that Taylor’s pubes were so thick, it was hard to accurately determine the length. However, the thickness was really nice. Thicker than his or Axl’s cocks. A drop of precum fell from the bulbous head and landed on his own crotch. Even in the dim light, Blaine could make out the circumcision scar just below the head.

                Reaching out, Blaine wrapped his hand around Taylor’s cock and gave it a squeeze. Grunting, he thrust into his hand eagerly. It was clear Taylor wasn’t happy with the shortness of his cock, but by the way Axl and he wasn’t bringing it up, it seemed to put him at ease much faster than it normally would have. Eyeing it, Blaine couldn’t wait to feel how it was going to stretch his hole. As he studied it, he felt it was probably even thicker than Darren’s. Reaching down, Taylor gripped Blaine though his pants, and then unzipped quickly. His uncut cock sprang up at full attention. Gazing down at it, Taylor didn’t seem put off at all. Smiling, he looked up and nodded, apparently pleased.

                “Reminds me of Rob’s….though his wasn’t hard. I’m going to suck you off first before I fuck you.” He said.

                Without warning, Taylor jerked his hard cock hard and fast. His face dropped down and Blaine was moaning as the star’s lips wrapped around the head. Grunting, he smiled up at Axl as felt Taylor push his tongue between Blaine’s foreskin and the head before digging into the piss slit. Dropping his hands, he held Taylor’s head down as he thrust up into his mouth. To the side, Axl stood fascinated, jerking his own cock to the scene before him. Blaine nodded his head, and gestured to Taylor’s backside. Grinning, he moved behind him and stared at the ass in front of him. Tilting to the side, he looked at him, wide eyed. Axl pulled off his shirt and let his pants fall to the floor. Climbing onto the couch he leaned in. Below, he felt Taylor stiffen and then moan.

                “My boyfriend is the best at eating ass. He’s going to fuck you.” He growled, but smiled as the boy looked up with a smirk.

                “Yea?” he asked, lifting his head.

                “You ready to do me? I want you to just slam into me.” Blaine bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

                He wanted to reveal what Axl had said earlier. Almost as if he knew exactly what he was thinking, he looked up and glared at him. Tilting his head, Taylor looked between the two. After a moment, he shrugged and went back down on Blaine’s hard cock. Letting his own head to fall, he looked up at the ceiling. Taylor leaned down and kissed his cheek. Looking at him, Blaine smiled as he felt his shirt being pulled off his chest. Taylor studied his chest, lightly pinching Blaine’s tiny nipples. Hissing, he noticed pulling his pants off with a quick movement. Behind him, Axl had removed his own shirt and pulled his jeans off that were already around his ankles. Taylor lifted his ass in the air so Axl could completely remove his boxers. Blaine looked down at Taylor’s short, but fat cock. He found it rather hot, though he would prefer it being a bit bigger.

                “I love uncut cocks.” Taylor whispered in his ear, squeezing their cocks together.

                “That’s something that you don’t….well….I can’t say that anymore. Axl says that to me quite often.” He said, smiling over Taylor’s shoulder.

                “Yea, they’re funner to play with…and it feels awesome inside your ass…well, I can’t compare it to anything, the only kind of cock I’ve had in my ass was uncut.” He corrected himself.

                “Um, that’s not true Ax.” He chuckled.

                “What are you?...” his voice trailed off.

                “Who else did you let fuck you?” Taylor chuckled at them.         

                “Can we tell?” Axl asked Blaine, “I mean, they might be in a movie together someday.”

                “OH, now you have to tell me…I won’t tell anyone.” He said, looking truly curious.

                “I let Logan Lerman fuck me a couple of months ago.” He finally said.

                “He’s so fucking hot.” Taylor mused, reaching down and jerking himself off.

                Blaine looked at him, then back at Axl.

                “Aren’t you going to put that in me…or am I gunna have to.” he began, but stopped as Taylor leaned forward, looking down and lining up his cock with Blaine’s entrance.

                Meeting his gaze, the star gently pushed. Then, he halted and shook his hand. Frowning, Blaine gave Taylor a questioning look. Shrugging, he scooted back a bit. With more room, he slid his hands under Blaine’s ass and lifted him into the air. Startled, Blaine found himself completely upside down, staring at the couch cushions. Somewhere, Axl chuckled as the couch bounced a bit as he hopped down. Giving a grunt, Taylor stepped off the couch with Blaine still hanging upside down.

                Automatically, he placed his palms on the floor. Tilting his head toward the ceiling, he looked up into Axl’s upside down face. Changing his stance, Taylor rewrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist, holding him more securely. Stepping forward, Axl opened his mouth and sucked his uncut member. After a moment, Blaine quivered and moaned loudly as Taylor stuck his tongue deep into his hairy ass. Almost forgetting he was upside down, his elbows bent. Remembering how he was positioned, he pushed himself back up. His cock pulled out of Axl’s mouth. Smirking, Blaine lowered himself back down, and then back up. Grinning, he felt like he was thrusting into Axl’s hot mouth.

                “Your ass tastes so good Blaine.” Came Taylor’s voice.

                As the tongue continued slip into him, and Axl working on his cock, he felt himself getting close. He patted Axl’s shin, alerting him of what was going to happen. Pulling back, Axl gripped his cock and bent it upward. He smiled, happy his cock could bend like that. He had tried to do that with Axl once, and it wasn’t enjoyable at all. The wet tongue disappeared from his ass, so he cleared his throat harshly. Understanding, he heard Taylor chuckle before his ass was probed again. Beginning to shake, Axl jerked him hard. The blood rushed to his head, creating a sense of unbelievable pleasure.

                His cock contracted, and he came, spraying all three of them in a fountain of cum. Both of the two above laughed, and Blaine felt Taylor lick his ass, cleaning off as much cum as he could. He felt Axl pushed some of the cum inside his open hole. He gave a yelp as he was turned right side up. Blinking, he felt dizzy as the blood returned to the rest of his body. Taylor lifted him into his meaty arms and laid him back down on the couch. Axl and Taylor resumed their previous positions. Taylor patted his hard cock harshly against his ass a couple of times before he pushed against his entrance. Grinning, he leaned down and gave him a kiss before he pressed into him.

                Biting his lip, he looked up at the ceiling as he felt the rim tighten and stretch. Finally, he felt Taylor thick pubes press against his ass. Taylor panted, leaning down and looking at his buried member. Axl crawled forward, and peeked down over Taylor’s shoulder. Nodding, he sat back and kissed the base of the star’s neck. Straightening, he knew Axl was pushing into him, as his face began to show a bit of stain. After a few moments, Axl came to a halt. They stayed like that for a while, trying to get used to the feeling. Finally, Axl pulled back and pushed back in slowly. Turning, Taylor nodded at Axl, giving him permission to speed up. Blaine could tell the star knew what he was doing. By the way he kissed, he enjoyed it. Pulling back, he thrust into Blaine hard, causing him to gasp.

                “My god….it’s so tight.” Taylor groaned, seemingly to himself.

                He could hear Axl pounding into Taylor from behind. The sound echoed with each thrust until Axl began to slow. Leaning in, he whispered into Taylor’s ear. Knowing what he was asking, he tried to read his face. It seemed almost as if he wanted nothing else but for Axl to release inside him. Finding that so hot, he clamped his own ass down around Taylor’s own thrusting member. Pausing, Taylor peered at him with a smirk. Blaine mouthed the word “harder”. Nodding enthusiastically, he seemed to ignore Axl’s question. Axl stared at them, waiting for Taylor to answer his question. After a moment, he met Blaine’s eye. Blaine nodded, letting him know he figured it would be OK. Smiling, he redoubled his efforts. With another hard clamp, he felt Taylor go rigid. Suddenly, he felt hot cum fill his ass. The star groaned and collapsed atop him, kissing his collarbone. A few moments later, Axl gave a grunt and slammed into him one last time. Eyes widening, he looked behind him.

                Panting, Axl clumsily pulled out and collapsed against the opposite end of the couch. Taylor looked at Blaine, then sat up and crawled atop him. With a wink, the buff guy dropped down all the way in his cock. Blaine let out a moan of pleasure as the tight muscles constricted around his member. He could actually feel Axl’s hot cum still inside him. That realization was what pushed him over the edge. With a loud growl, he released his seed into Taylor’s ass, mixing with Axl’s. Smiling triumphantly, Taylor came to a halt, still on Blaine’s dick. Panting, Blaine pushed himself up on his elbows and kissed him. Axl slid off the couch and stood on his knees toward them. Grinning, Blaine pulled him in, and their three tongues wrestled until finally Taylor won. Giving a satisfied chuckle, he sighed and fell back.               

                Axl looked at Taylor, studying the dark and toned form. Looking back down at Blaine, he smiled and crawled atop him, ready for a quick nap before they continued their play.

 


End file.
